


Following the Doctor's orders

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chameleon Arch, Drabble, F/M, Human Eighth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has an important favour to ask of Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Doctor's orders

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in response to a Tumblr post about "fobwatched" (human) Classic Doctors. May or may not be a part of something. Enjoy and as always, feedback is welcome.

Grace took the watch from her pocket and lightly fingered it. It had been hard enough wrapping her brain around a guy with thirteen lives and two hearts. Now, that same guy showed up at her work a few months later talking about infiltrating a group of alien scientists who could track him down by analyzing his biodata and he needed her help in getting past their security check. She had watched in a mix of horror and amazement as he had collapsed to the floor of the TARDIS; his pupils glowing red and the odd pocket watch falling out of one of the pockets of his coat. _Every memory,_ he had said, _every part of my life as a Time Lord is stored in that watch._ _Please take care of me, Grace._ So here they were, sitting in a vast waiting room on a space ship.

“Doctor Holloway and Doctor Bowman,” a robotic voice said from the doorway, “we are ready for you now.”


End file.
